Turning tides
by KusanoSaku
Summary: Lily and Severus recently learned they were twins and are now attending Durmstrang with fellow former Hogwarts student Remus Lupin. There they shall learn new subjects and make interesting friends at Durmstrang which has a lax view of Dark Arts and Creatures. What sort of life will they have growing up in the custody a Severus from the future?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Turning tides

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Preslash snupin and preslash JamesxLily

Notes: Marauder Era. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Lily and Severus recently learned they were twins and are now attending Durmstrang with fellow former Hogwarts student Remus Lupin. There they shall learn new subjects and make interesting friends. Durmstrang has a more lax view of Dark Arts and Dark Creatures. Who exactly is the author of their Dark Arts textbook?

* * *

Chapter 1

September 19, 1971

Lily wasn't freezing even though it was a lot colder here then at Hogwarts or Cokeworth…

Severus was her brother…

She'd had known since February when her letter arrived about being practically adopted. Her parents were right when they said that perhaps her birth parents were magical. Apparently they were…

They'd portkeyed, which was a new sort of transportation to her having never read about it or experienced it before.

Her Hogwarts, now Durmstrang trunk was shrunk and sitting in the pocket of her cloak. She still wore the same furred cloak listed on her Hogwarts letter.

However her uniform was different…

She wore a white linen blouse with a white tie, a brown woollen skirt and a tan velvet vest like bodice that was piped with brown that matched the skirt. She wore thigh high brown wool stockings held up with a matching brown garter belt. They'd had to visit a cobbler in Vladimir where she'd been give pair of brown dragon hide topped boots that had bronze hooks for lacing and brown velvet laces. They were charmed to never slip on ice and were warm. Despite the 'cold' appearance of the uniform it was quite warm.

Thank Merlin for magic right? Otherwise she'd be freezing probably…

XoooooX

Severus was a thin person by nature who easily caught colds.

However his uniform kept him warm. It was three layers after all; the top and bottom were linen with wool sandwiched between them. It had a brown tunic with a black Hebridean belt, five bronze buttons that fastened up one's left chest from the shoulder to the neck. The trousers were black and loose but of similar composition as the tunic.

He wore his Hogwarts winter cloak over it and felt quite warm. He pitied Lily, her uniform looked freezing and yet she didn't shiver at all. How many heating charms were woven into the Durmstrang uniforms?

He had thick brown wool socks and brown dragon hide boots lined with fur that kept his feet almost toasty. They were charmed to tread carefully on the ice and never slip. They would adjust to any changes in his feet and resist wear. All of which made the former Slytherin happy.

Despite what little Aurelius could tell them about Durmstrang's Sorting procedures and what little they gleaned from the essays on Wizarding Education in Europe he was looking forward to seeing where he would be 'sorted'.

He had a natural curiosity to the Dark Arts and going to a school that taught them openly suited him just fine.

XoooooX

Remus still wasn't sure how he felt about being Fenrir's ward but Fenrir seemed to pay him more attention even giving him an elf and praised him oddly enough which was something his own birth parents didn't do.

He was both reluctant to join them at Durmstrang but also reluctant to leave Hogwarts.

Leaving James and Sirius wasn't as hard as being left behind by Lily and Severus but to transfer with the only two persons his age he actually respected wasn't so terrible.

Since they were here, he'd have to make the best of it. His magic still felt exposed since Lord Prince and Lord Slytherin-Peverell were poking at it to extract and break the curse.

To think he was cursed to have his magical core unknowingly attack other werewolves with the intention of killing them and that it would age him far quicker then normal was irritating…

His uniform was identical to Severus with the exception of his boots, the fur was paler and the brown less shiny, a bit rawer material. Yet like his friends' it was charmed to keep him safe in winter so he wouldn't slip.

XoooooX

The three teens entered with their guardians Aurelius Prince and Fenrir Greyback.

They entered a long building that was a bit reminiscent of the Great Hall at Hogwarts with distinct variances.

There was a dais where the professors sat and there were four tables that lay end to end above which were suspended a banner bearing the House crest similar to the Hogwarts' but with different symbols and colours.

One was the eagle; then there were a lynx, an elk and a wolf…

A tall man who sat about where Dumbledore had rose on the dais, "Miss Lillian, Masters Severus and Remus welcome to Durmstrang. Durmstrang, meet your newest companions Miss Lillian Prince, Masters Severus Prince and Remus Lupin."

The greeting was said first in accented English and then in what was recognisably Russian.

The students rose together as one and bowed before welcoming them.

Lily stepped forward, "We thank you for your kind welcome and look forward to getting to know you after we are placed in our respective Houses."

Aurelius had taught them a translation spell while Lord Malfoy had selected some texts for them to study Russian from.

Highmaster Tolstoy stepped down from the dais clutching a staff, "Welcome, while it is a bit late for this you will have to be weighed and measured. The Staff of Wōđanaz when coupled with the Glass of Mimir will reveal a small piece of your destiny." He held out his hand to Lily, "Ladies first."

She was led over to a ring of stone where to her surprise was a pool of water.

The Highmaster held out the staff, "Take this staff and see what it is to see."

Lily accepted the staff and gazed into the pool in silence, she saw a tournament with herself, Remus and Severus representing Durmstrang while James and Sirius represented Hogwarts. On her swimsuit was that of a large eagle…

She stepped back in a half stumble and blinked.

"What animal did you see?" the Highmaster asked.

Lily whispered, "The Eagle."

"May I introduce Lillian Prince of House Hræsvelgr. Master Severus if you please."

Severus accepted the staff from Lily and then stepped up to the edge of the pool to see what he could see.

He saw Lily walking towards a dais where James Potter was waiting. Remus had his arm around his shoulders and Aurelius was beaming at them with Lucius at his side. On his own uniform was that of a wild cat, a Lynx perhaps.

"What creature saw you Master Severus?"

"The Lynx?"

Remus was the last to accept the staff and he too stepped to look into the pool.

Remus saw himself and Lily called before the students and pins were placed on their uniforms. On his red uniform jacket was a patch bearing a silver wolf on a green field.

He blinked stepping back and shakingly he handed the staff back, "Wolf?"

Highmaster Tolstoy clapped him on the back before retrieving the staff, "House Hróðvitnir welcome your new brother Remus Lupin. House Hræsvelgr welcome your new sister Lillian Prince. House Hogni welcome your brother Severus Prince."

A teenage boy from the Stag table rose, moving towards them and bowed before Lily, "Branislav Krum but you can call me Branko. I am of House Hiisi. Welcome to Durmstang."

Another boy from the Eagle table joined him, "Dragomir Ionescue House Hróðvitnir you are welcome among us."

A teenager with a whispy goatee that failed to hide his weak chin stepped out from the Eagle table and walked towards them with more swagger then he thought was warrented.

"Igor Karkaroff House Hræsvelgr." The boy drawled in Russian.

"Ignore him, Bisera Krum of House Hogni. I'm Branko's elder sister. Any of you may ask us questions."

Before they could leave, Aurelius gestured for Remus, Lily and Severus to step towards him.

He whispered, "Beware of Karkaroff he's a rat."

They nodded before following the representatives of their new Houses to their tables.

"Aurelius and who might you be sir? Pardon my manners."

Fenrir smirked, "Fenrir Greyback, The Alpha of Britain. Remus is my son and heir."

"I see and you'll be making arrangements for moontimes?" the Highmaster asked.

"Yes he'll be joining my pack if that's agreeable."

"That will suit quite well now come join us for supper at our staff table." The Highmaster invited the adults.

Their student liaisons to their Houses introduced them to so many students that they couldn't really keep them straight.

They were actually tired when they were escorted from the Great Hall to the castle and then up to their dormitories that were wings of a castle it was more like a quadrille house but was build to resemble a European castle. The top most floor of each wing held the boys and the floor beneath housed the girls.

Classes were according to Bisera Krum on the lower floors.

It was smaller after a fashion then Hogwarts but things were more spread out between the three buildings that made up Durmstrang…

It would take time to adjust to their new school…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Turning tides

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Preslash snupin and preslash JamesxLily

Notes: Marauder Era. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summary: Lily and Severus recently learned they were twins and are now attending Durmstrang with fellow former Hogwarts student Remus Lupin. There they shall learn new subjects and make interesting friends. Durmstrang has a more lax view of Dark Arts and Dark Creatures. Who exactly is the author of their Dark Arts textbook?

* * *

Chapter 2

September 21, 1971

James was surprised to wake up to find an unfamiliar elf with a letter for him.

"Master James Potter? Tinky be having an letter for you."

James thanked the elf absently; hoping it was from Lily or even Remus.

'**Mr. Potter,**

**I would appreciate it if you and your cousin**

**Sirius would visit me before breakfast. **

**The password is sugar quills.**

**Professor Dumbledore**'

James had the strangest feeling of unease about this.

He woke Sirius who grumbled at him and swung sleepily at him, "Gerroff James. 'm tired."

"Sirius Orion Black! Grow up will you? That barmy headmaster wants to see us. I think he wants to know about Lily."

"So? What's it got to do with me?" Sirius said rubbing his eyes.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, you know your mother hates him. There's got to be a reason damn it." James fumed.

"I'm up, I'm up." Sirius grumbled.

The two pureblood heirs bathed and dressed quickly, double-checking their books and homework were ready for the classes that day before slipping out of the Tower.

They made their way to the Headmaster's Tower having following the Headmaster one day after dinner.

James glared at the griffins guarding the entrance, "Sugar quills?"

One of the griffins stepped aside and the two wary sons of Black witches stepped onto the staircase that moved carrying them up the tower to the office.

It was filled with silver artefacts that neither recognized nor really cared much about.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black how prompt you are." The headmaster said with faked jollity.

That only made James uneasier.

James and Sirius glanced at each other and exchanged barely perceptible nods.

James would talk and Sirius would watch his back.

James frowned, "Is something the matter Headmaster? It's just the beginning of the year, I know we've done nothing that should have us called up here."

"Oh you aren't in trouble boys." Dumbledore laughed.

"Then why are we here?" Sirius asked icily.

James' right eye twitched in annoyance.

"I am most concerned about Remus and Lily, I was not informed that they were transferring. I returned from business to find that many of my students were missing."

"I see no problem with guardians removing their wards if they feel the situation dictates." James shrugged.

"Lily's a Muggleborn, I don't see why she would want to attend anywhere else?"

"Lily is not a Muggleborn!" James growled, "She's pureblood witch, that's why she decided to go somewhere else because she was treated badly."

"How cowardly to run and such an embarrassment, perhaps she belonged in Ravenclaw after all. I can't imagine a Prince taking up with the likes of a Lupin," the odious man said trying to goad them.

James stiffened, "I don't know for sure what the relationship between the Princes and Remus is. It's none of my concern; if you've called me up to ask questions then I have no answers. Lily didn't confide in me and neither did the others, now I'm hungry and we'd like to beat the rush to breakfast."

"Aren't you slightest bit concerned about Lily being in the company of Slytherins?" Dumbledore scowled.

"I may have issues with certain members of that House but I don't hate them outright because my mother was one and I love her." James shrugged. "I trust Lily to be smart enough to make her own choices, I've got a long way to go if I hope to be worthy of her."

"I can't imagine what sort of place she might be headed for, I honestly doubt that she is pureblood, Halfblood perhaps but not a pureblood." Dumbledore muttered.

"I don't really care if you believe me or not." James sniffed, "Excuse us, we have breakfast and classes today."

They left the headmaster simmering.

James and Sirius had a bad feeling about his prodding.

They'd have to try very hard to protect Lily and Remus from here…

XoooooX

Unlike Hogwarts, classes were taught in lecture halls rather then classrooms and all students under seventh year were expected to attend core lessons like transfiguration.

They also weren't required to have flying lessons due the students all having come from magical families.

It was very strange not knowing that Remus wasn't far, they were all in very different Houses but they had all of their classes together.

Lily met Anastasia Tolstoy their first morning at Durmstrang who was a member of House Hræsvelgr like her and shared her dormitory, whose grandfather was the Headmaster.

The girl was welcoming, with grey-blue eyes and wheat-coloured hair and a matching uniform.

Lily had never really had a female friend before but it was nice to know someone here...

XoooooX

Severus and Remus were used to not being dormmates.

Yet they felt a bit out of their depth at Durmstrang, not that Severus would admit it.

A Krum sibling welcomed them both to their respective House and took the time to escort them to their dormitory; Bisera reminded Severus almost of a grown up Lily.

Personally, Remus thought that Branko was a bit like Lucius not that he minded much it made the man easier to related to.

It was different but if their new books were any indication, Durmstrang would be not only harder but also more intellectually stimulating.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Turning tides

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Preslash snupin and preslash JamesxLily

Notes: Marauder Era. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summary: Lily and Severus recently learned they were twins and are now attending Durmstrang with fellow former Hogwarts student Remus Lupin. There they shall learn new subjects and make interesting friends. Durmstrang has a more lax view of Dark Arts and Dark Creatures. Who exactly is the author of their Dark Arts textbook?

A/N: I know I said that this would primarily revolve around James, Lily, Remus and Severus but I realised I skipped over plot points in my hurry to deal with the Horcruxes...

This is my attempt to rectify the oversight...

* * *

Chapter 3

September 23, 1971

When Lady Walpurga Black received a letter from her troublesome son Sirius informing her that he had been summoned to the Headmaster's office and questioned regarding the transfer of the Prince children Severus and Lily as well as Remus Lupin she immediately sent an elf to ask Lord Slytherin and Lord Prince for an interview…

To her surprise, not soon after an elf escorted her aunt Odorita, who was called Doria, Bondmate Charlus Potter into her office off the library at Grimmauld Place.

Walpurga scowled, "What brings you here Charlus?"

Charlus sank wearily into a chair, "Parenthood is likely exhausting at any age but it exasperated Doria's weak heart and I do not wish to worry her. Her heath has worsened and mine as well, my stress levels are too high and I've been warned about the possibility of a stroke. I don't have my sire Lyall's constitution…I don't think Marrok does either."

Walpurga frowned, "Marrok has been standoffish of late hasn't he?"

"Yes, with my nephew's removal from Hogwarts I am worried. After all, I know that Marrok would never approve it…"

"Would you trust me to look into this Uncle Charlus?" Walpurga mused, "You have enough to worry about with Aunt Doria…"

"Would you? If James were older, I wouldn't worry as much."

"For both your sakes, why don't we meet with Apollus Malfoy to discuss a guardianship for James in case of your health failing?" Walpurga offered.

"If Marrok's finances are as ruined as rumours claim then he is not capable of be trusted with James or the Potter estate." Charlus said in a weary tone.

"What about your elder sister Matilda's family, the Parkinsons?" Walpurga asked curiously.

"I am not fond of them, Father Lyall has been a workaholic since Father George passed. He sends gifts but rarely makes an appearance; his relationship with Marrok is very strained. He believes that Marrok tricked and seduced a Muggle woman only to end up trapped in marriage." Charlus shrugged. "Matilda and I were lucky enough to have Father George to negotiate our bondings especially since we were registered as his heirs. Marrok was registered under the House of Lupin, he came into only a partial inheritance upon his majority rather then what I received due to Lyall still being among the living…"

"I know that James is no more fond of me then Sirius is…" Walpurga sighed, "However it seems that are close to Madam Bone's consort, my brother Alphard. Orion is not the right sort of guardian, ours is a marriage of convenience but we have little in common and he is not a strong enough Head of House. I know that we're looked down on because it's perceived that I run the Black Family. Unfortunately, it is because Orion is weak. He is too easily led and would be tricked into gambling away our estate if I let him. It's best that he spend much of his time with Cygnus doing undamaging things and out of our circle of acquaintances."

Charlus agreed to let her investigate the report of Albus attempting to bully their heirs for information on the Prince twins and the Lupin boy.

Walpurga was determined to do just that, as well as discuss with Alphard about his acceptance of a possible guardianship of their aunt's son James Potter.

XoooooX

James was surprised to receive letters from unfamiliar owls at breakfast the morning after being called into the Headmaster's office…

He opened the first one, that had more of a feminine hand.

**_Dear James,_**

**_In case you didn't guess already, it's Lily. I thought I would let you know that _**

**_I arrived at Durmstrang safely with Remus and Severus. We are unfortunately_**

**_Sorted into different Houses here; I am in the House of Eagle- don't ask me to _**

**_pronounce any of the four House names here I would slaughter them, Remus is_**

**_in the House of the wolf and Severus was sorted into the Lynx house. I won't tell_**

**_you how we were sorted, it seems to be a secret. I did had the sense that we would_**

**_definitely meet again as students, here of all places. _**

**_Anyway, about our classes… we use many of the same books here as we did at Hogwarts.  
_**

**_Our teachers _****_are stricter and we have more classes, its much more _**

**_rigorous and the three of us are getting use to the differences but we're still needing_**

**_a translation charm because the lingua franca is Russian despite Durmstrang being_**

**_in the Norse countries. Classes are set up in lecture halls and instead of us _**

**_moving classrooms, the professors do. _**

_**I think they use time-turners or there are multiple professors in a subject otherwise**_

_** how could they instruct all of us properly? Anyway, I do somewhat miss **_

_**Gryffindor and Hogwarts but I'm more intellectually stimulated here **__**just as **_

_**Remus and Severus are. We haven't quite made friends with our housemates quite **_

_**yet but we do still study together and surprisingly all first years attend the same classes. **_

_**I have made the acquaintance of the Highmaster's granddaughter Anastasia who **_

_**has been quite helpful to my acclimating, I believe that Remus and Severus are**_

_**being looked after by the Krum siblings.** _

**_Missing you all muchly,_**

**_Lillian Prince _**

Curious, James picked up the second letter…

**James,**

**So we started at Durmstrang on Monday and is it every different. We share classes in a lecture style with all of the other First Years so Severus and myself look after Lily. The older students are quite polite in my House and though I have yet to make friends in the House of the wolf, I am slowly growing comfortable here. **

**It's different then sharing a dormitory with you and Sirius. After all the beds are built into the wall and are something like berths on a ship. We have chests and wardrobes also built into the wall and there are four desks for studying. We're assigned rooms with three other boys, only I share a room with a single boy. **

**Actually, its one of the Frauwaz- we'd call them prefects? The youngest Frauwaz is assigned as a dorm head for the first years, then the next three years are also assigned a Frauwaz. They assign the same Frauwaz so theoretically if you are not appointed as one then you keep the same Frauwaz until they graduate. The prefects look after us all for three years and then it's our turn? Well one of us is recommended by our Frauwaz to join their ranks, I wonder if I might have a chance… **

**Anyway just wanted to let you know that we arrived safe. **

**_Remus Lyall Lupin_**

James felt a little better about them being at Durmstrang if they were writing. He'd be sure to write back the first moment he learned that the Headmaster was absent…

XooooooX

Walpurga was grateful when she was invited to meet with Lord Slytherin and Lord Prince…

They looked harried when she arrived.

Walpurga quickly imparted the contents of the letters from her son and his best friend, her distant cousin James Potter.

It was Lord Prince who looked the most disturbed, "James Potter wrote that he was concerned about Albus' interest in the absence and withdrawal of Lily, Remus and Severus? He doesn't trust Albus Dumbledore?"

Walpurga shrugged, "It shows maturity to realise that Albus is untrustworthy does it not?"

Aurelius murmured, "Albus has already lost the Prewetts and the Weasleys, now it seems that he's lost the Potters…his power base is weakening." A smirk crossed his features, "You are related to the Bones are you not?"

"My brother Alphard is the sire of Edgar, Emelia and Ethan…" Walpurga frowned.

"I would recommend that Ethan attend the Tahquamenon Institute across the pond when he turns eleven. As a spare male heir it would likely be his best option. Edgar will graduate soon, but I would inform Alphard about those letters. It would be wise to open Emelia's eyes up to Albus' machinations and manipulations."

"Why so?"

"I said I was a bit of a seer did I not?" Aurelius smirked, "If my hints are ignored then much of the Bones family will join the Prewetts beyond the Veil."

Walpurga flinched; the idea that much of Alphard's family might perish did not sit well with her even if he wasn't her favourite brother. "I will discuss this with Madam Bones…"

"The sooner the better…the more open-eyed persons who have some concern for Albus' machinations and manipulations will prevent the very war he has been prophesising and encouraging. One that will lead to the extinction of some pureblood families or slaughter of many more which would lead to a reversal of power…" Aurelius warned. "Resulting in the fall of the Wizengamot and the rise of a democratically appointed legislative power that would likely be full of Muggleborns and Halfbloods."

The very idea of such a legislative body was nauseating but the warning did not fall on deaf ears…

"I hear and I will look into this. Is there no way of hastening your inventory of your estate so that you can properly request a courtship with my aunt and we two can begin discussions of the bonding contract?" Walpurga addressed Lord Slytherin nervously; afraid perhaps she had overstepped herself.

"Nothing at this time…it is in the hands of Apollus Malfoy and the goblins. You are welcome to submit what Lady Cassiopeia would bring to the bonding, as a second bonding, I doubt that you would request a bride price of offer a dowry but I will pay the former for she is worth it." Lord Slytherin said gruffly. "I would wish to be bonded to her as soon as possible but there are some matters that must be dealt with prior."

"No previous marriage contracts or betrothals I trust?" Walpurga frowned.

"Other then the one between my mother and the Black that was found in my document vault? No, I have never considered bonding because despite my academic achievements I felt that I had nothing to offer, thanks to Aurelius I was proven wrong in that assumption." Her master shrugged.

Walpurga dare not pry more, "Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice. I hope that your children are settling into Durmstrang Aurelius."

"To my knowledge yes, I believe that the more strenuous curriculum will benefit their intellectual and magical promise." Aurelius smirked, rising to escort her to the floo room at Merrivale Manor.

"I am sure that James and Sirius will be glad to hear that." Walpurga said before stepping into the floo and calling out the address to her brother's office in Diagon Alley…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Chapter 4A

Title: Turning tides

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Preslash snupin and preslash JamesxLily

Notes: Marauder Era. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summary: Lily and Severus recently learned they were twins and are now attending Durmstrang with fellow former Hogwarts student Remus Lupin. There they shall learn new subjects and make interesting friends. Durmstrang has a more lax view of Dark Arts and Dark Creatures. Who exactly is the author of their Dark Arts textbook?

A/N: I know I said that this would primarily revolve around James, Lily, Remus and Severus but I realised I skipped over plot points in my hurry to deal with the Horcruxes...

This is my attempt to rectify the oversight...

* * *

Chapter 4

December 18,1971

Lily had been writing James since her first week at Durmstrang, Remus had reluctantly written to him as well. Not that they were conscious of what the other wrote…

Lily, Severus and Remus had grown closer since all of their classes were together taught in lecture form.

They may still be in separate Houses but they were still close, they had acquaintances in their Houses.

Lily was close to the Highmaster's granddaughter Anastasia, in fact they shared a room so that Lily could spend time with an equal while Remus was still rooming with the Frauwaz of House Hróðvitnir and Severus likewise was rooming with the Frauwaz of House Hogni.

Severus and Lily reluctantly bid Remus goodbye, their friend was going to spend the holidays with Greyback's back.

Lily had been invited by James and his father Charlus to spend part of Solstice with them…

She was nervous about leaving Severus alone, not because she didn't trust Aurelius or Alaric, Lily did trust them but she didn't want Severus to feel abandoned by her.

Severus on the other hand guessed that despite James Potter's early treatment of him, they were growing close via their letters and Severus was willing to ignore James' mistreatment if he had turned over a new leaf and never mistreated him again. That didn't mean he would forgive James Potter, it merely met that he wouldn't stand in the way of Lily's Happiness. Aurelius must have his reasons for agreeing to the match even if James Potter had equally made the elder wizard's life miserable before he fell back into the past.

Severus was curious why he was going to be dropped off with Lily to spend time with the Evans…

What sort of memories did Aurelius have of Lily's adoptive parents?

XooooooX

December 20, 1971

The two siblings were surprised to learn that Lucius and Andromeda were to take them to Diagon Alley to shop for solstice gifts the Monday following their return to Merrivale Manor.

"I'm going into Muggle London later this week and I will take you shopping for the Evans'." Aurelius promised surprising them further.

Severus and Lily agreed to the shopping trips and were surprised to receive leather purses of money to purchase their solstice gifts.

Andromeda and Lucius arrived promptly at nine; the Slytherin prefects seemed to have changed little since their removal from Hogwarts.

Then again, Lucius seemed far more aware and indeed shy around Aurelius. Behaviour that his betrothed Andromeda was certainly not unobservant of…

The four then left via floo…

Their first visit was to Flourish and Blotts because of their mutual love of books with their guardian.

The shopping trip allowed them to learn from Lucius in Severus' case about proper gifts and Lily was able to become closer to a British witch who was her social equal.

Their social friendships with Lady Andromeda Black and the Honourable Lucius Malfoy would likely have a positive influence in their future interactions with their social peers…

XooooooX

Soon after returning from shopping, Aurelius who was home alone at Merrivale took them out on the grounds in search of the perfect tree.

Severus had on rare occasions been invited to accompany the Evans on such an endeavour so it was Lily who knew the right sort of tree.

Given that the ceiling of the drawing room was much higher then those in the living room of the home that Lily spent her childhood in they could choose a much taller tree.

Once the tree was chosen, Aurelius used a spell to cut it down and they used a stasis charm to prevent it from littering needles everywhere. Likewise, Aurelius cast a spell to levitate the tree to hover at waist height as he accompanied Severus and Lily back to the Manor.

A place had been cleared in the drawing room and a tree stand was already waiting so that was where they placed their chosen tree.

Both Severus and Lily were taught charms to decorate the tree with strings of holly berries, fairy lights and conjured candles.

There were boxes arranged around the chairs that surrounded the tree stand along with side tables with steaming cups of chocolate and biscuits.

The odd family set about sipping chocolate and nibbling on biscuits while the sorted through the ornaments.

Given the natural perfectionism intrinsic to their characters, it was no wonder that they were all equally keen on creating the 'perfect tree'.

Which would take hours and much debate before Lolly called them to supper…

After supper was for slipping away to wrap gifts and 'meditate' on the importance of light according to their guardian…

The twin connection with Severus was strange enough to get used to but for Lily to feel that connection with both Aurelius and Severus who were over twenty years about in appearance as well as life experience was unnerving.

XooooooX

December 22, 1971

Waking up Solstice morning was a bit like waking up on Christmas for Lily…

The same sort of excitement filled her…

Yet for Severus and likely Aurelius, due to their cold affectionless childhoods they probably had few good memories…

Lily wanted to change that, while Aurelius was essentially her legal guardian if not acknowledged sire, he was in truth her twin just far older.

Buying for Aurelius wasn't much different then buying for Severus, luckily Andromeda was keen at potions so she was exceedingly helpful in acquiring potion ingredients, books, cauldrons and other tools.

Lily hoped for Severus' sake that when he officially decided to declare his intentions to be a Potions Master that Aurelius would promise to accept him as an apprentice…

Lily was so in love with Charms and it's research that she was considering either Charms Research or Spell Weaving…

They were only eleven, until next month so they had time to choose…

Lily wrapped a warm green velvet dressing gown lined in silver silk around herself and slid her feet into matching slippers before heading down to the drawing room.

Her gifts for her 'family' and friends had vanished during the night and were likely under their respective solstice trees…

Lily had sent a few potions ingredients and tools that Andromeda had expressed silent interest in to her new acquaintance in hopes of furthering that acquaintance into a friend and perhaps female confidant.

Despite Lily's best efforts, she had no real relationship with Petunia and her letter from Hogwarts had widened the gap. Learning that her protectiveness over Severus was due to his being her twin had explained a lot, Lily wondered which of them was older or it was it was just her nature to be protect over those she cared about…

Lily reached the Drawing room first and sat in what some of her more travelled fellow students at Durmstrang called 'lotus style' to wait for Aurelius and Severus.

She still had yet to get used to their similar mannerisms…

They weren't morning people, they tended to get grouchy with those who didn't appreciate or downplayed their genius and they equally didn't like Sirius Black or James Potter for that matter.

In his letters James seemed so different then his persona in Gryffindor, he was more open and he told her everything from Dumbledore's interrogation as to her disappearance, his blithe refusal to accept the reality of her relationship to the Prince Family much less her status as a pureblood had assured her that their transfer was the right decision.

After immersion in the lingua franca of Durmstrang, which was surprisingly Russian despite its location in Norway and the name of the school being German; Severus, Remus and Lily had a greater handle on the language as well as a spattering of other students' home languages.

The Krums Branko and Bisera were half Serbian and half Bulgarian so they spoke both languages fluently as well as Russian.

Anastasia Tolstoy was most assuredly Russian but she too spoke a few related tongues, likely due to her grandfather being such an eminent scholar in regards to international Wizarding culture.

The comprehension spell they learned from Lucius' father Abraxus was quite helpful in learning not only Russian but other languages as well since it immediately taught their brain connections between words they knew and the spoken words of the language they were exposed to. For someone as intelligent as Severus, Remus and even Lily herself, it wasn't hard to figure out how to alter the incantation to comprehend other languages besides Russian.

Getting used to social norms was more stressful; most Wizarding persons Lily had met weren't physically affectionate even among family members. Female friends or even acquaintances were even less so. While wizards tended to do the usual male bonding things like playfully slugging one another in the shoulder or throwing an arm around their shoulder.

Steaming cups of chocolate arrived with a silver service that had pots of more chocolate, tea and even coffee.

Thankful that the ward on Merrivale prevented anyone at the Ministry from being alerted by the trace, Lily floated gifts to Aurelius and Severus narcissistically starting with her own and chose a gift from Severus for herself.

Having grown up in a comfortable but by no means rich home in Cokeworth, Lily was nervous about having so much money on her at first. However when she saw things she wanted to buy for Aurelius and Severus, Lily was quite grateful for the sum she was allowed.

Inside her gift was a leather-covered peacock blue journal with a lioness and a snake standing back to back. It had a matching blue velvet ribbon that functioned very much like a bookmark. Curiously, it was identical with the exception of the leather cover to another gift for Severus that she purchased in Scribbulus

The excitement Lily felt from her 'brothers' was intoxicating to say the least as she reached to find another gift for herself.

This one was from Aurelius and was the other half to her own; Lily had taken to wearing it beneath her uniform rather then keeping it in her trunk. It was on a matching silver chain and when Lily clasped it around her neck, the two chains immediately braided together and the pendants were magnetically drawn to one another so it became a circular pendant with a gold phoenix and serpentine dragon facing one another. Also in the box was a silver key…

Lily swallowed, "Aurelius?"

Her guardian looked up from his massive box of potions things, "Yes? Oh you found the pendant already. They belong to the first and second born daughters to the house of Prince, they will remain yours until Severus or I have a daughter. Unless you join blood and magic to another House."

Lily blushed, "Like the House of Potter?"

Aurelius sighed, "Yes, like the House of Potter…the key is to your trust vault. There is a secret compartment behind your locket that hides your key. I had to remove both Eileen and Evelyn's key before I gave it to you. Eileen gave you her own pendant and kept her sister's storing their vault keys in the later. You have Evelyn's vault registered to you, while I returned Eileen's key as well as an exchange book so she could pay to acquire a proper wardrobe and any other expense beyond the usual food which he have plenty of given that the house elves went on as before only without Princes to care for."

Lily nodded; her mother left her both Prince pendants. While she didn't know Eileen, Lily was grateful for her leaving her at the church and asking for a good family to take her in.

Knowing Severus was her twin, it made sense of why she was so drawn to him and always wanted him treated like one of the family. That was one less thing to question about her supposed freakiness…

Lily shivered, having to deal with Petunia's jealousy made her wary of returning to Cokeworth…

It was nearly half past ten when Alaric appeared yawning, "I smell coffee."

Lily rose at once and poured it from the silver coffee pot, "Milk, cream or sugar?"

Alaric snorted, "None, I'll take it black."

Immediately, Lily handed him the china cup, "Would you like your gifts?"

The elder wizard frowned at her, "Gifts Miss Prince?"

Lily nodded, "There are half a dozen gifts here with your name on them…"

Alaric blinked, "Why?"

Lily blushed, "You are living here at present and you seem to be Aurelius' friend, I thought it was only proper. Have I done something wrong?"

Alaric coughed, "No…I'm just unused to having gifts…"

Lily counted them out, "One from myself, another from Severus, two from Aurelius, here is one from an Oran and another from Renard?"

Aurelius blinked, "Oran and Renard?"

Alaric sighed, "Two of my closest friends from Hogwarts, Oran became a prefect our Seventh Year because I was made Head Boy…"

Lily handed over Alaric's gifts shyly, "I hope you like them…"

Alaric seemed nervous as he opened them.

Renard and Oran, whoever they were had sent him rather thick books.

Knowing that Aurelius and Alaric were often working on magical research, the exact details were usually not divulged to her or Severus had them buying work journals, scrap parchment and self-inking quills.

They weren't exorbitant gifts but rather they were useful, they didn't know Alaric well though they knew enough to realise that he was courting a relative of Sirius, a widowed witch a few years his senior.

Alaric seemed rather decent for a man who was supposedly some insane Dark Lord who would have killed her…

Alaric reluctantly pulled out gifts from his robe, "I don't know much about young witches but Lady Cassiopeia was kind enough to help me shop for you…"

Lily thanked Alaric, Lord Slytherin politely and was surprised to find a silver bracelet that was a snake with green jewelled eyes very much like her own.

"Brutus assured me that the emeralds would glow if potions were present in your food or drink. The bracelet will also manifest a shield for you if anyone attempts to curse you." Alaric muttered.

Severus accepted his gift with quiet thanks and was surprised to find a ring not unlike Aurelius', "Sir…"

Alaric grumbled, "The ring was more masculine then her bracelet but it should serve the same function. While I doubt your food or drink will ever be poisoned, given your status as unbetrothed heir and heiress respectfully, there may be those who hope to use something like Amoritia to cause you to want to be bonded to their child if only to claim your inheritances."

Aurelius chuckled, "Thank you, I should have considered that myself."

Aurelius received a thick book on obscure poisons in some language that neither Lily nor Severus recognised.

"What is this?" Aurelius frowned.

"Oh just a book on Merlin's potions, I found it in one of my vaults and persuaded Myron to copy it for me in exchange for allowing him to place one in his reading room." Alaric shrugged.

Since all of their gifts had been opened, they had them taken to their rooms for later perusal before heading to breakfast in the morning room.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	5. Chapter 4B

Title: Turning tides

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Preslash snupin and preslash JamesxLily

Notes: Marauder Era. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summary: Lily and Severus recently learned they were twins and are now attending Durmstrang with fellow former Hogwarts student Remus Lupin. There they shall learn new subjects and make interesting friends. Durmstrang has a more lax view of Dark Arts and Dark Creatures. Who exactly is the author of their Dark Arts textbook?

* * *

Chapter 4

It was just gone five in the afternoon when a much older-looking James appeared in the drawing room.

"Lord Charlus Potter." Lolly announced.

Lily flushed this was James' father? He looked old enough to be his grandfather…

Was that what Sirius and James meant by saying his parents were older then most?

Lily reached for the small bag she had packed for her one night at Laude Abbey, which was James' childhood home. Packed inside were clothes for dinner, her nightclothes and an outfit for tomorrow.

Aurelius rose to greet the elder Potter, who was far more aged then he clearly expected.

Once the formal greetings between two Heads of a pureblood House were completed, the elder Potter took stock of Lily, "So you're the lovely witch that stole my James' heart?"

Lily blushed, "Isn't it too soon for that?"

Lord Potter chuckled, "Not if you're a Potter…we fall in love early usually about our First Year…"

Severus' reaction was to snort in disbelief.

Lily cast a shocking spell at him, unlike Hogwarts there was no 'Restricted Section' at Durmstrang but certain books weren't possible for those under a certain year to check out.

Aurelius didn't restrict them from reading anything in the library at Merrivale either.

It helped that Aurelius knew them almost as well as himself so he would mention subjects that they would find interesting over meals and where to find them in the library.

Lily normally wouldn't be so distracted but she was nervous…

She was only eleven and she had been invited over for solstice dinner with James and his parents.

Lily was surprised that Aurelius would let her go…

Charlus Potter bowed, offering her his arm, "Come along then Lady Lillian, I know that James is impatient to see you."

Lily was nervous was he still the same selfish boy he was when she left Hogwarts or had he really become the boy she's gotten to know through letters?

Lily said goodbye to Aurelius and Severus promising to see them tomorrow…

Then Charlus escorted her to the receiving room where they flooed straight into it's counterpart in Laude Abbey.

They popped into the floo there to find James pacing nervously.

The moment he saw Lily he beamed and hugged her impulsively, "Lily! I missed you!"

Lily's first thought was that he was quite like a child who had eaten too much Easter candy at once…

Lily couldn't move because of how he was hugging her and had to wait for him to let go…

James then grabbed her hand, tugging her along talking a mile a minute about Hogwarts and how they had a new Headmaster….

Charlus seemed to follow them bemused.

Lily was still overwhelmed; she was supposed to be marrying into this family in the future? She wondered how good an idea that was…

Would James actually mature or would he continue to be a childish brat?

XooooooX

December 23, 1971

Lily had begged Aurelius to let her and Severus return to Cokeworth a day early because she wanted to help her dad pick out a tree. Hence she wasn't in the Manor very long before they left having returned just after breakfast much to James' dismay…

Aurelius of course portkeyed them to a stand of trees outside the village proper but a few minutes walk to Lily's childhood home around mid-afternoon.

Lily hurried inside dragging Severus behind her, "Mum, I'm home!"

Severus was more then a little disconcerted by this…

Lily more then empathised with Aurelius and what his mind labelled his phantom Lily syndrome that had gotten worse after she was murdered in Aurelius' past, had apparently vanished somewhat when Lily was around.

He felt less half-gone these days compared to when they met…

It was strange being conscious of her ability to telepathically communicate with Severus and sometimes Aurelius now that she was consciously aware of her twinness with Severus.

Lily still had things here so it was only Severus who had a bag with clothes, her brother had insisted on carrying their gifts as well.

Rose Evans hugged them both and kissed their hair.

"Don't see why you've got to bother us if you've got your real family now." Came Petunia's spiteful comment.

"Petunia! This is your sister blood or not, Hugh always wanted a son and I can tell you're growing into a fine young man." Rose said as she pulled away to give Severus a once over. "I thought we weren't going to have you until tomorrow…"

Lily blushed, "I just missed you Mum and I didn't want to miss out on picking our Christmas tree. Severus and I brought gifts to put under it of course."

Both of which were charmed to prevent Petunia from stealing or destroying them just to be safe…

Aurelius looked lonely as he slipped away and Lily worried for him…

But she and her brother Severus were being fussed over by her adopted mother and Lily couldn't bring herself to miss Eileen when she had Rose who had always been there for her.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Turning tides

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Preslash snupin and preslash JamesxLily

Notes: Marauder Era. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summary: Lily and Severus recently learned they were twins and are now attending Durmstrang with fellow former Hogwarts student Remus Lupin. There they shall learn new subjects and make interesting friends. Durmstrang has a more lax view of Dark Arts and Dark Creatures. Who exactly is the author of their Dark Arts textbook?

* * *

Chapter 5

December 31, 1971

After returning from spending a portion of their winter holidays in Cokeworth, Lily had written to Lucius and Andromeda asking who Alaric's friends were.

Given that the man hadn't had proper solstices in his life, Lily was willing to bet that he'd never had a proper birthday either.

With their assistance she'd invited Lord Abraxus Malfoy, Lord Oran Nott, Lord Renard Lestrange, Walpurga Black, Cassiopeia Black. Marcus Bulstrode, Nêreus Avery, Rivalen Mulciber and Ector Rosier as well their guest of choice which might be a child in the case of Lucius or a spouse if Mistress Black chose to bring Andromeda's Uncle Orion.

Lolly had informed her as the senior most Prince witch that she was within her rights to arrange for a dinner party.

In her invitations which Andromeda helped her with, Lily had advised them that this was a surprise for Alaric and if they wanted to bring their gifts rather than owling that was best.

Lily was surprised that all of them promised to attend; Lily had asked Aurelius privately if this was alright and was surprised when he agreed wholehearted.

Lily decided then and there to arrange for a similar party on their shared birthday next month, she even wrote to the Highmaster asking if they could spend the day at home because it was a Sunday to celebrate their guardian's birthday as long as they were in their respective dormitories by curfew.

When the Highmaster replied in the affirmative and told them to take the entire weekend even if they were expected at Durmstrang on the 7th. They were however still expected in class on Monday the 10th and his granddaughter would be available if she had a party for herself and Severus

So Lily wrote to hers and Severus' friends inviting them for the party that would be held on Saturday so that it wouldn't conflict with Aurelius' party that was at lunchtime on Sunday.

But back Alaric's party...

There was a ball to be held that night so Lily had invited his friends for lunch so that it wouldn't conflict given that Alaric's birthday was New Year's Eve...

Lily was secreted in the kitchens after breakfast with Lolly who had asked the other house elves belonging to Alaric's friends if he had any favourite foods or disliked food as well as any allergies that the guests had.

Lily was grateful that she remembered to consider allergies because Lily herself had forgotten...

There was gentleman's parlour just off the large dining room and that was where the guests were assembling.

Lily thanked Lolly who proceeded to sob into her tea towel and skipped up the stairs.

Severus and Aurelius had likely slipped into the gentleman's parlour a few moments before...

Lily surmised this because she discovered Alaric glaring at their usual dining room door in anger.

Lily walked towards him frowning, "Whatever is the matter Alaric sir?"

Alaric scowled, "The door is locked and I can't open it."

Lily chuckled, "I'm sorry did I forget to tell you? I asked Lolly to have it polished from top to bottom and to launder all of its linens. We're eating in the large dining room today."

Alaric blinked, "We are? Does Aurelius know you did that?"

Lily nodded, "It's his house after all, I'm just the only witch in residence here." Without a bit of fear, Lily slid her arm in his startling the poor man and all but dragging him to his own surprise party.

The curtains weren't drawn so it was quite dark when the door shut behind them.

Lily whistled and the curtains were pulled back.

Revealing all the guests seated at the dining table with a small table piled high with gifts.

Alaric swallowed, "What is this?"

Lily beamed up at him and tugged on his shoulder to bring his ear to her lips, "It's a surprise party silly. Happy Birthday!" then she kissed the man on the cheek before pushing him towards the witch she hoped was Lady Cassiopeia.

Andromeda hadn't given her pictures of the invited guests.

Aurelius nodded sharply at Lily and to her surprise and pleasure winked at her.

Alaric took the witch's hand and brought it to his lips, "Lady Cassie...how good of you to come."

The witch sniffed, "As your betrothed it would be bad ton for me to not attend. Why ever didn't you tell me when your birthday was? I had to learn from this green girl who was kind enough to include me in the festivities."

Lily skipped over to sit between Severus and Aurelius, Remus was there too of course sitting between Severus and Fenrir.

Lily was no dunderhead, so she'd placed Lucius beside Aurelius but between Aurelius and Abraxus...

Alaric was across from Aurelius but between Oran and Cassiopeia...

Lunch was served promptly as soon as Alaric escorted Cassiopeia to her seat and took his own.

Lily was careful to copy Anastasia's manners so not to embarrass herself.

Lady Walburga looked a bit put out that Lucius was so far from herself, Orion and Andromeda. Indeed, Lily had put them on opposite ends and sides of the table.

That might not win her points with Mistress Black but Abraxus, Lucius and Aurelius seemed pleased...

Lunch was a surprisingly light-hearted affair despite the room being full of mostly Slytherins...

After the meal, they adjourned to the drawing room where they sat in a large circle with Alaric at their head, Aurelius and Cassiopeia on either side.

Lily watched as each guest took turns levitating gifts to Alaric and enjoying his surprise and pleasure at the gifts.

Those who had known him the longest like Oran and Renard gave him gifts that he really enjoyed but he was just as polite in regards to the gifts from others.

The one that Alaric really seemed to enjoy was a cane that functioned as a wand holster of sorts and a fashion statement.

Abraxus' was topped with a silver snake's head, while Orion's had a Dragon's egg...

The cane was from Cassiopeia and was topped with a silver basilisk's head with yellow diamond eyes.

Alaric of course had to place his wand in the special compartment and then proceeded to strut around the drawing room.

His behaviour caused snickers to erupt from his friends, but Abraxus roared with laughter.

"Mock me will you?"

Alaric just raised an eyebrow, "Well you are the most know for such behaviour when in possession of your cane."

Lucius coughed, "When is father without it? For all I know he sleeps with it..."

Abraxus mock glared at him, "Bit your tongue Lucius."

Lucius didn't appear the least abashed at the chiding.

It seemed just then that Alaric realised that Aurelius hadn't given him a gift.

Alaric turned to Aurelius, "It seems that you are amiss."

Aurelius snorted, "As if. Surely allowing you to reside in my house, raid my library and host your birthday party is enough."

Alaric toyed with his cane in silence.

Aurelius snorted, "Like Lily would allow me to not get you a gift. Lolly!"

Their Head Elf appeared at once levitating a large wrapped box that floated to rest in front of Alaric.

Lolly bowed and vanished with a soft pop.

Alaric stared at the box for a moment before tearing the paper that was green with silver serpents.

Inside was a crate stamped with the name Salazar's pythons.

Aurelius shrugged, "Turns out that the Puceys own a snake shop in Knockturn, it used to belong to your family. I paid half price for it.

The crate opened with a tap of Aurelius' wand.

Inside lay a simply enormous snake...

It was a blue-black with rainbow like sheen...

Alaric gaped at him, "A snake? You bought me a snake?"

Aurelius shrugged, "You're a parseltongue, as well as a descendant of Slytherin and Merlin. Of course you need a snake. An owl is all well and good but you're going to need to be a good example to the public that Parseltongue is the sign of a powerful wizard not an evil one. So what are you going to call her?"

Alaric blinked, "Her?"

A look passed between them that no one else fathomed.

Alaric swallowed, "Aurora, she reminds me of the Aurora borealis. Plus it's a Celestial name in honour of my betrothed but it's also a Latin to honour the giver.

The snake hissed at him and to Lily's surprise Alaric hissed back.

There was a strange look in Cassiopeia's face was she watched him with his new familiar, a look that Lily didn't understand at all.

After a while of Alaric's conversing with the snake, with Aurora, their guests had to take their leave to get ready for that ball that Lily had to schedule around.

Alaric distractedly agreed to attend and promised to meet Cassiopeia there.

Lily skipped off to spend the rest of the afternoon in the library.

Knowing Severus, he was probably going to drag Remus into the potions lab for remedial lessons.

Best not to get in the way of that...

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Turning tides

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Preslash snupin and preslash JamesxLily

Notes: Marauder Era. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summary: Lily and Severus recently learned they were twins and are now attending Durmstrang with fellow former Hogwarts student Remus Lupin. There they shall learn new subjects and make interesting friends. Durmstrang has a more lax view of Dark Arts and Dark Creatures. Who exactly is the author of their Dark Arts textbook?

* * *

Chapter 6

January 1, 1972

Aurelius, Alaric, Severus and Lily had just sat down to breakfast when a Black elf, Kreacher actually, appeared.

Aurelius frowned, "Yes?"

Kreacher bowed, "Mistress order Kreacher to remind Lord Prince that there be little party for young masters and missies during Ball. Kreacher need to tell Mistress if we be expecting little ones."

Aurelius turned to Severus and Lily, "Lucius and Andromeda will be at the ball but I expect that James, Narcissa, Sirius and his brother Regulus will be at the nursery party."

Severus scowled but before he could reply, Lily spoke up.

"It would be interesting to see the others again. I missed the Solstice Ball because I was at the Abbey and I know Severus didn't attend either."

Aurelius had made a token appearance himself with Alaric because it was the proper thing to do. "I didn't see the point of dragging Severus there if you weren't going to be there, without James to distract him I was somewhat concerned that Sirius might forget himself and end up bullying Severus again."

Lily grinned, "We ought to spend as much time with our social equals when we are in Britain since we no longer attend Hogwarts."

Severus grumbled, "If we must..."

Aurelius understood perfectly that he was irritated about social events, after all they both despised them but they were Princes and sometimes sacrifices must be made for appearance's sake.

So Aurelius informed Kreacher gruffly, the senile elf from his previous life wasn't as annoying but he still disliked the elf's engrating oily ways, to inform Walburga to expect the three of them.

Kreacher nodded and vanished, leaving them to their meal...

XooooooX

The ball was to begin at nine and so they had dined late but were expected to assemble in the front parlour to floo to Grimmauld at fifteen to nine.

Severus was the last to arrive but they still stepped out of the floo at Number Twelve at ten to nine.

Lady Walburga, Lady Cassiopeia and Andromeda greeted them politely.

Despite being welcome at the ball, Andromeda escorted Severus, Lily, the youngest Weasley brother, the younger Bones heir and James to the nursery.

James was surprisingly shy around Lily but he still introduced both her and Severus to his distant cousins Ethan Bones and Cador Weasley while they walked.

Sirius threw an arm around James' shoulders in greeting soon after they entered the nursery parlour and winked at Lily before giving Severus a begrudging hand shake and introducing them to his younger brother Regulus.

Severus was surprised to find that he didn't despise Regulus Black at first meeting like he had Sirius.

Unlike his loud brash brother, Regulus was quiet and bookish...

Severus was intrigued when he realised that Regulus already had an interest in the Dark Arts, this he discovered due to a book that was clutched in the younger Black scion's hand. The title emblazoned on the spine of the book in gold script was a book that Severus had found in Merrivale's library.

He nudged Regulus into conversation using the book as an opener only to discover that they had more books that they mutually had read so they had much to discuss...

Could Severus actually be friends with a Black?

XooooooX

Lily on the other hand was reintroduced to Narcissa, who was Andromeda's youngest sister.

Narcissa was surrounded by her friends and social peers: Azalea Flint, Miranda Bulstrode, Richelle and Ravenna Lestrange, Karmel Smith and her sister Lucilla Belby but they not exactly Lily's friends despite having been students at Hogwarts for the same few weeks. Narcissa and her friends with the exception of Karmel Smith who was a Hufflepuff, were all Slytherins while Lily had been a Gryffindor.

Lily and Narcissa soon discovered a mutual love for Charms and that led to Lily's interest in Spellweaving as well as her enthusiasm for the elective that was offered at Durmstrang...

XooooooX

Due to it being still the winter holidays, the nursery New Year's party was hosted officially by Sirius due to his being Walburga's eldest son and Orion's heir ended after eleven with the children returned home via house elf in staggering groups.

Due to their prolonged conversations with members of the House of Black; Severus with Regulus and Lily with Narcissa respectively they were among the last to leave.

James was the most distraught at Lily's departure because they no longer attended the same school and after Lily's joint birthday party next week, they likely wouldn't see one another until Lughnasadh which was until the end of July.

Both of Remus and James' birthdays took place during the school year in March so they wouldn't be likely to see one another until after school ended and they returned home on the First of July.

They would still have letters but that paled in comparison to seeing one another everyday...

In James' case, Absence did make the heart grow fonder...

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Turning tides

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Preslash snupin and preslash JamesxLily

Notes: Marauder Era. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Lily and Severus recently learned they were twins and are now attending Durmstrang with fellow former Hogwarts student Remus Lupin. There they shall learn new subjects and make interesting friends. Durmstrang has a more lax view of Dark Arts and Dark Creatures. Who exactly is the author of their Dark Arts textbook?

* * *

Chapter 7

January 10, 1972

Lily managed to invite her friend Anastasia from Durmstrang while Sirius, Regulus, Narcissa and James came as well escorted by Andromeda and Lucius.

Introducing Narcissa to Anastasia was interesting…

Both were bright witches after all…

It was a lot louder than Aurelius' party, a bit like the Nursery New Year's party only there were presents.

There was a light luncheon, cake and presents.

They were a bit old for party games and with Andromeda and Lucius present it wouldn't do to be seen as childish.

XooooooX

By February the rumour of the return of the Triwizard Tournament had begun to circulate at Hogwarts and Durmstrang.

It was supposed to be a secret which meant that it was all over the school by dinner.

In Hogwarts it was Regulus who heard it when he went to speak with Professor Slughorn and discussed it with Narcissa.

A Hufflepuff overhead it and it eventually made its way to Gryffindor where James and Sirius started getting excited.

As for Durmstrang, Anastasia heard it while visiting her grandfather.

She told Lily who while sworn to secrecy twinspoke it to Severus who mentioned it to Remus and it spread quickly after that.

Unfortunately or fortunately, only Seventh Years were eligible.

Neither school was to host, Beauxbatons which was the school that Severus and Lily had decided against was the hosting school.

Bets began to be registered on who would be sent.

Lily wondered when the tournament would actually happen and if she would get a chance herself…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Turning tides

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Preslash snupin and preslash JamesxLily

Notes: Marauder Era. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Lily and Severus recently learned they were twins and are now attending Durmstrang with fellow former Hogwarts student Remus Lupin. There they shall learn new subjects and make interesting friends. Durmstrang has a more lax view of Dark Arts and Dark Creatures. Who exactly is the author of their Dark Arts textbook?

* * *

Chapter 8

June 1972

There were still letters between Lily and James but it wasn't until Lughnasadh that they were able to meet in person.

Lily was only just barely able to attend the Litha celebration of the Summer Solstice that the House of Prince was hosting.

While she had only limited experience as the Hostess of the House of Prince, Lily took a Church Potluck/picnic approach and invited all of the Houses invited to bring their House's signature summer dish.

Lily of course left the Prince contribution up to Lolly, after all neither she nor Aurelius would have any knowledge of that.

Lily was praised for her unique handling of a pureblood festival and lauded because of her age.

It had been a success as had Aurelius' Sun Ritual…

Lily had never seen purebloods so boisterous as they had been hailing the different embodiments of the sun…

Ra…

Apollo….

Saule…

Helios….

Hestia…

Sunna…

Some of those names she hadn't exactly been familiar with…

The Heads of each House had lit candles and placed them in a circle around the Sun Candle on the altar.

Once the Ritual ended, Lily invited their guests to join them on the Shrewbury Villa's terrace where the food was waiting.

Seating options were varied from blankets to iron-wrought patio furniture; there were also wicker loveseat swings as well as tables under gazebos.

Lily had only contacted Andromeda to ask who to invite and where to address their invitations, other than that it was all her doing…

The last event of her celebration was the lighting of a bonfire but Lily had led that one. It was to honour female goddesses after all. Despite being raised in the Anglican Church, it had never really felt real to her. Perhaps it was her Otherness on the edge of her consciousness…

XooooooX

July 1972

Given that Aurelius was essentially an older Severus, it wasn't all that surprising that he insisted that they finish their summer homework at once and in the 'ridiculous' requirement of a week while at Lily's adopted parents' home.

Given her being Severus' twin, much to Petunia's annoyance Severus not only joined her parents on the train back to Cokeworth but also stayed with them.

This meant that Severus took the couch like he had during their childhood while Lily continued to share with Petunia.

Petunia declared that she was glad Lily was adopted, because that meant that she didn't share blood with a freak.

It was the final nail in the coffin of their 'sisterhood'; Petunia had always loathed Lily's otherness…

Lily had always treated Petunia like a sister but being a witch wasn't something she could or would undo about herself…

XooooooX

August 1972

Lily, Remus and Severus had agreed to remain at Durmstrang.

They really had no reason to return to Hogwarts, they were learning so much more at their new school.

While it was rumoured that Durmstrang and Hogwarts were still vying for the next Triwizard Tournament, it was definite that Beauxbatons was hosting it this time.

Rumour had it that only Sixth Year students were being sent from Hogwarts so not to endanger their final NEWT year.

Whether that was true or not was debatable…

Soon after returning to Merrivale, Lily and Severus joined Remus and Aurelius for flying lessons from a broom academy.

While Severus, Lily and Aurelius very much preferred the ground to flying, it was a common mode of Wizarding Transportation after all.

For a werewolf, Remus quite enjoyed the freedom of flying and seemed to be considering joining his House Quidditch team if they would take him.

Remus wasn't the only one with Quidditch on the brain, the closer it came to September that was all James could talk about: auditioning for Gryffindor as a Chaser…

It was a sport, a Wizarding sport but Lily wasn't anymore enthused about Quidditch than she was about Cricket…

Lily far preferred running and swimming when it came to sport, mostly because unlike gymnastics or ice-skating it was more about talent than special training. Also it was cheaper to learn to swim that it was to take gymnastic lessons, that didn't mean that coaches weren't important of course they were but they didn't require quite as much special equipment…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Turning tides

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Preslash snupin and preslash JamesxLily

Notes: Marauder Era. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Lily and Severus recently learned they were twins and are now attending Durmstrang with fellow former Hogwarts student Remus Lupin. There they shall learn new subjects and make interesting friends. Durmstrang has a more lax view of Dark Arts and Dark Creatures. Who exactly is the author of their Dark Arts textbook?

* * *

Chapter 9

August 1, 1972

Severus was surprised that during the Lughnasadh celebration at Tomle Chase hosted by the House of Longbottom, he was pulled aside by Lady Walpurga Black, Sirius' mother.

"The Honorable Severus Prince I presume?" she asked imperiously.

Severus nodded.

"It seems that my son mistreated you in school, I am sorry for it. I hope that you would overlook it. I am not asking you to be his friend, Sirius' that is. Rather rumour has it that you managed to almost befriend my Regulus. For all of his intelligence, Regulus isn't the friendliest and I think that sending him to Hogwarts when it is in a state of flux would be unwise, almost cruel of me. He also would benefit from not being compared to Sirius, a mistake I have often done."

"Why are you tell me this Lady?" Severus frowned.

"Haven't I make it clear? No, I suppose not. I have decided to send him to Durmstrang. At Hogwarts he would be constantly compared to Sirius, even at Beauxbatons he would only be known as Andromeda's cousin. I think that being a second son is a hard enough burden to bear and Durmstrang is the best place for him. You seem to be the closest thing he has to a friend and as British student at Durmstrang you could look out for him."

Severus didn't dislike Regulus, nor could he think of a good reason to refuse Lady Walpurga's request so he agreed to it.

This year would be quite… interesting to say the least…

XooooooX

August 15, 1972

Remus was surprised when his werewolf sire arrived at Lukos House with an unconscious young boy.

"Who is that?"

"This? His name was Corey Martin, second born of Dathan Corner and Cordelia Martin."

"Corner? Was he related to Bram Corner? Wait is he dead?"

"Might have been, ran afoul of a cursed letter sent to Whiz-Hard Books. Scrimgour found him, figured out I was his only chance of survival. The Corners will be displeased but, he'll live. He'll need some guidance, Hogwarts won't be safe for him right now and Beauxbatons is too caught up in the Triwizard. Think I'll be sending him to Durmstrang. Corey is essentially your little brother, a prospective Alpha but he'll be wanting his own pack not mine I suspect."

"Don't want a pack…" Remus said petulantly.

"I know I haven't really done much fer ya Remus, aside from givin' ya a place to call home where you're not a freak and people aren't afeared of you. Sending you to Durmstrang where you don't have to worry about either reaction. I think you'll learn more about what ya are if yer teachin'. Look after Corey; he'll be a bit more bewildered than you since he can remember being cursed."

Remus had secretly been jealousy of the brotherly bond between James and Sirius, Sirius having Regulus for a brother as well as the twin bond between Severus and Lily. Not that he'd said anything out loud before but to have a baby werewolf dumped on him and told to teach him was weird.

Fenrir had a weird way of leading his pack and preparing him to be an Alpha…

Remus still had yet to decide if he even liked Fenrir…

XooooooX

September 1, 1972

With Aurelius having commitments to Hogwarts, it was Fenrir who escorted Severus, Lily, Remus, Corey and Regulus to the International Floo Centre to floo to Durmsǿy and essentially to Durmstrang.

It was a bit weird that a Russian speaking school, named after German founders would be in Norway but the elder three British students had gotten used to it.

Fenrir joined the staff for dinner at their table while Lily, Remus and Severus sat at their House tables.

Highmaster Tolstoy stepped down from the dais clutching a staff, "Welcome, as incoming students you will have to be weighed and measured. The Staff of Wōđanaz when coupled with the Glass of Mimir will reveal a small piece of your destiny."

Corey and Regulus who likely had never actually met prior joined the other incoming Durmstrang students that were called one by one alphabetically.

With Regulus among the first to be called to the stone circle that held the Glass of Mimir and handed the Staff of Wōđanaz.

Severus was surprised and then pleased when Regulus was weighed and measured only to be revealed that he was also a Lynx.

High Master Tolstoy announced, "House Hogni welcome your brother Regulus Black. I am sure that your countryman Severus Prince will looked after you."

Severus had saved the quiet Black scion a seat just in case…

Name upon name was called, and then it was Corey Martin's turn.

Severus was uncertain how Remus really felt about his surrogate brother and the younger British wizard stiffened when Corey was weighed and measured to be revealed as a wolf.

"House Hróðvitnir welcome your new brother Corey Martin."

Remus did his best to welcome Corey and allow the new werewolf to sit beside him.

This would be an interesting year…

Bisera Krum of House Hogni had already graduated.

Due to Branislav Krum of House Hiisi, Dragomir Ionescue of House Hróðvitnir and Igor Karkaroff of House Hræsvelgr as well as a handful of others, they were likely at Beauxbatons for the Triwizard.

Bisera had looked out for Severus while Dragomir had done the same for Remus after their late transfer last year.

Lily had the misfortune of having Igor Karkaroff as a House Mate but luckily the girls dorms were far more segregated than at Hogwarts being on different floors that wizards were toppled down the stairs if they attempted to enter.

The three of them along with Lily's Housemate Anastasia Tolstoy had become study partners, unlike Lily who was the type to make friends wherever she went Remus and Severus were more content to stay to the shadows interacting only with each other and Lily.

This year they were responsible for Regulus and Corey respectively, which meant that they would have to emerge from their comfort zone more.

Lily was looking forward to their growth this year…

If they could make friends with Regulus and Corey, it would make such an activity easier…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Turning tides

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Preslash snupin and preslash JamesxLily

Notes: Marauder Era. AR/AU. Evil Dumbledore.

Summery: Lily and Severus recently learned they were twins and are now attending Durmstrang with fellow former Hogwarts student Remus Lupin. There they shall learn new subjects and make interesting friends. Durmstrang has a more lax view of Dark Arts and Dark Creatures. Who exactly is the author of their Dark Arts textbook?

* * *

Chapter 10

It was so odd at Hogwarts…

With Slytherin's Queen Andromeda and its Prince away at Beauxbatons along with Tiberius Pucey and Chadwick Montague as well as other leading Sixth Years, Hogwarts was a bit empty and running a lot less smoothly.

Especially since the Triwizard Candidates were comprised of Sixth Year Prefects and other top students. Due to their absence, there were acting sixth year prefects who had taken up the duties of a prefect but only for the school year.

Also, most unfortunately for everyone this made Bellatrix Queen of Slytherin. The middle Black sister was two years Andromeda's junior and far less naturally gifted in leadership or wisdom.

With Lucius, Andromeda, Tiberius Pucey and Chadwick Montague at Beauxbatons this left Slytherin in the dubious leadership of Bellatrix and Lucius' cousin Sancus, who was his family solicitor Apollus Malfoy's son.

Lucius' pro-tem prefect replacement for the year was Rodolphus Lestrange, while not great he was a far better choice than Damian Crabbe and Geoffrey Goyle.

Sirius might be a Gryffindor even he had noticed that Bellatrix had taken to using her authority to arrange for some unpleasant incidents for the Muggleborns. There wasn't any obvious bullying, in most cases it was subtle like snubs or laughing at their expense. However, she had gone beyond mere cutting words, it appeared that even her betrothed Rodolphus and Sancus couldn't curb her.

Narcissa swallowed, "I've glamoured myself so she can't recognise me but Siri what do I do? Since Cousin Cassiopeia bonded to Lord Slytherin-Peverell, it's gotten worse. Annie was too busy preparing for the Triwizard, mother's ill and father is always with Uncle Orion. Regulus is too young to ask and he's at Durmstrang…"

What is she doing now?"

"Ignoring Rodolphus, the poor wizard likes her. That match was instigated by his grandfather at Rodolphus' request you know. Her current journal is filled with variations of her name and Lord Slytherin-Peverell as well as sketches of Cousin Cassiopeia dead. Drawing has always been one of Bella's talents…"

Right up there with the Dark Arts…

"You don't think she'd really hurt Cousin Cassiopeia, do you?" Sirius frowned.

"I don't know, but alienating Rodolphus is unseemly."

The younger Blacks were wary of Bellatrix's instability and tendency to violence. She bullied Narcissa, taunted Sirius and overwhelmed Regulus. The three of them had a private agreement that Bella should have been sent to St. Mungos' rather than Hogwarts…

Black heirs (and heiresses) were tested for their affinity for the Dark Magic at the age of seven when they began their tutoring or attended a Wizarding Primary school.

Sirius, despite two Black parents lacked any skill with Dark Magic. Neither did Narcissa, but her 'defect' was blacked on her Brown and Pucey grandmothers. Regulus was more neutral than Dark but Bella and Annie were Dark. Andromeda while not possessing a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff's concept of a conscience had a strict code of personal ethics.

Bellatrix on the other hand, only cared about pleasing herself. Her previous obsession had been taunting Sirius and then Severus. Sirius knew she resented that he was the Black heir and that he had be born not only on her birthday but at her party as well.

After that, Bella never celebrated her birthday on her birthday, because it was Sirius' birthday and he was the Black Heir so she was forced to celebrate the day before. After they came to Hogwarts, it wasn't as big of a deal but he gifts always arrived a day early.

What they would do for now was keep an eye on her.

XooooooX

Tasking Rabastan to shadow Bellatrix had taken some convincing but he was in her year, it helped that both Sirius and Narcissa knew about his crush on their Uncle Alphard.

It was for Rodolphus' sake after all and Basti worshiped his older brother.

Bellatrix 'lost' her journal, Basti brought it to Narcissa who glanced through it before they tracked down Sirius and pulled him away from James for 'family business.

The three of them glanced through it with Rabastan standing behind the two Black cousins peering over their shoulders.

Only Narcissa would feel the least bit of guilt, Bella was her sister after all…

_Lady Bellatrix Slytherin…_

_Lady Alaricus Slytherin-Peverell…_

And other mingling of Bella and Lord Slytherin-Peverell's names were in it.

True to Narcissa's worry, Bella who had always been a journaler but it wasn't Lady Lestrange that she'd been writing…

Sirius hadn't really believed that until right now…

That wasn't all…

Sirius snatched the journal and held it up to his nose so no one else could read when poison was mentioned.

The persons inferred were Rodolphus and their cousin Cassiopeia who had recently been bonded to Lord Slytherin-Peverell.

Sirius thanked Basti and Cissa brusquely before calling for Kreacher and demanding that he take him straight to mother.

Likely leaving Cissa and Basti confused no doubt.

His mother was quite annoyed at his sudden arrival.

"Sirius Orion Black! I was in conference with Lord Alaric!" Walpurga said after she made her apologies and closed the floo connection.

Sirius disliked Lord Slytherin-Peverell, Cousin Cassiopeia was old for a second bonded especially to a younger but still old wizard who had his formidable mother blushing.

"Best not to embarrass the House of Black in that quarter. Cissa brought Bella's strange behaviour to my attention. With Rabastan's assistance, we acquired her journals." Sirius began.

"It is unseemly to read a girl's private thoughts." Walpurga snapped.

"I didn't do it for amusement mother, rather out of concern for the possibility of scandal. I prevented Cissa and Basti from reading this." Sirius opened the journal and pointed out the first of the offending passages.

Walpurga turned pale upon reading, 'I know you children don't get along,"

"Bella's always been cruel mother. She is jealous of Annie, despises me, discounts Uncle Alphard's children, bullies Cissa and taunts Reg. She has allowed her anger at me for being born at her birthday party to drive her mad. She needs help mother _before_ she insults the Houses Slytherin-Peverell and Lestrange." Sirius muttered darkly.

Walpurga mused, "Bellatrix was rather blasé about bonding to young Rodolphus but he and Renard wouldn't take no for an answer. Their Bride price offer was larger than Abraxus' proposed one for Andromeda, unusual for a younger daughter. For this generations trio of Black sisters to have bonded to the Malfoy and Lestrange heirs is a far cry better than Longbottom, Weasley and Crouch. Now if I could just find a Dark Family's heir for Narcissa…"

"Yes, yes now about Bella's obsession and threats against Rodi and Lord Slytherin-Peverell…" Sirius prodded.

"This must be handled quietly, our alliance with Lord Alaric is so new and is not yet solidified with an heir." Walpurga muttered.

"Aunt Drusilla is ill, everyone knows it, since Bella isn't a prefect and Andromeda is a candidate for the Triwizard, we can say that she's taken a turn for the worst. Narcissa being a mere second year can't be expected to cope and look after her mother. Bella is the best choice, everyone knows that when it comes to such things Uncle Cygnus is useless. You can quietly sign her into the Janus Thickey ward for treatment with no one the wiser." Sirius shrugged. 

"This goes no further?" his mother asked sharply.

"Would I have kept Basti from reading this? I promise to not even tell James, this is between us. I don't always agree with you or even like you mother but I don't want Bella to disgrace us. Rodolphus isn't terrible for a Slytherin even if he has terrible taste in witches, I mean Bella really? I know he is disappointed to have been left behind by his friends Lucius, Chadwick and Tiberius. Merlin knows he doesn't count the others, I mean he's stuck with only Geoffrey Goyle and Damian Crabbe for company. It is a bit pitiable…" Sirius snorted.

His mother took the journal and sent for Bellatrix after ordering Kreacher to return Sirius to Hogwarts.

A vacation from Bella was awesome and would do everyone some good, even Rodolphus even if he would disagree.

Bella was a loathsome tattletale at best and insane at worst, hopefully she could get some help.

Otherwise, Rodolphus might become troublesome. How could anyone be attracted to Bella? Especially someone of intelligence which Rodi was…

Sirius cringed, it was bad enough that Basti read Bella's entwining her name with Lord Slytherin-Peverell's. Out of everyone she could obsess over it had to be him…

Narcissa was just too kind to lust after someone else's bonded…

Basti at least hadn't realised that Uncle Alphard Black was Lord Consort Bones when he started having feelings for him. Right now, Basti was resigned to liking someone who couldn't return his feelings due to his being bonded already. He did his best to be studiously correct around Uncle Alphard and other adults so his weird crush wasn't noticed.

Basti was oblivious to Malcolm Bulstrode's feelings; talk about a strange love square or was it a pentagon?

Sirius didn't even know how Uncle Alphard would feel about having a wizard his children's age interested in him.

For that matter, was Uncle Alphard like Cousin Cassiopeia, attracted to both genders? Then again, his uncle was a Metamorphmagus which helped with his detective business.

Placating Cissa and Basti might prove difficult, Cissa would accepted whatever he told her but Basti…

The longer they kept this from Rodolphus, the better…

If Lord Alaric and Cousin Cassie never found out that Bella was obsessed enough to plan to poison Cousin Cassie before she gave Alaric an heir.

Damn it Bella! She just had to make this year difficult for him…

He had been looking forward to using Quidditch to distract James from pouting about Lily, Severus and Remus at Durmstrang.

Only to have to deal with Bella…

She better recover from this episode and thank him for preventing her from causing a scandal. Plotting to murder her betrothed when she agreed to the betrothal as well as plotting the murder of a Black was beyond the pale.

For all their sakes, they better hope Rodolphus bought the cover story that Bella was taking time off from school to look after Aunt Drusilla. Her delusional drawings and plotting could have the betrothal scrapped and the House of Black shamed.

Andromeda was busy with the Triwizard Tournament and Narcissa was really too young.

Aunt Drusilla probably needed a stint in St. Mungos' as well. Although it was common to have three Black witches born to one branch of the family, Aunt Drusilla held it a personal failure that she had three daughters and no sons.

Her pregnancy with Narcissa had been a difficult one and she had apparently been advised to have no more children. Since then she had become an 'invalid' and her house elves literally waited on her hand and foot.

Sirius had no patience with her; she had left a nearly five-year-old Annie to look after an almost three-year-old Bella and newborn Cissa, that was callus of her. He didn't believe that Aunt Drusilla actually nursed Narcissa, he thought perhaps his mother did using bottles because physically feeding an infant wasn't her sort of thing.

Sirius usually tuned her out if he had to greet her when he visited the house that Aunt Drusilla supposedly shared with Uncle Cygnus, Annie, Bella and Cissa.

It would be a long year…

XooooooX

Lily, Severus and Remus as well as Lily's friend Anastasia, Severus' charge Regulus and Remus' adopted brother Corey were a little jealous.

For all its danger, the Triwizard Tournament sounded exciting.

Lucky Branko Krum, he and around eleven other students most of whom they didn't really know had been chosen to represent Durmstrang. It was an honor and even the five British students understood that.

Regulus would probably be torn between being proud of Andromeda and jealous of her.

Apparently only Sixth Years were eligible at present, likely because it would avoid conflicting with their NEWT level exams that they were expected to take their seventh year.

Lily wondered if they would stick to the historical four-year cycle or not…

Also, whom would be chosen to host next time? Durmstrang? Hogwarts?

If they didn't keep it to only Sixth Years being eligible, would High Master Tolstoy consider Lily, Sev and Remus eligible to enter? It was nearly a given that he would list Anastasia as a representative of Durmstrang, she was his granddaughter after all.

They would have to wait and see…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
